Expect the Unexpected
by MaRaMa-TSG
Summary: Future Robotnik was inspired by DCAarmus's description of the SatAM Robotnik in one of the scripts for his flash series SatAMSeason0 When this came to my mind so did a little story...


Disclaimer: Is FANfiction for a reason, no?

* * *

Princess Sally finds herself in another zone (alternate reality/parallel universe, etc...) she sees a deserted world and the deserted city of Robotropolis. She wonders in to find clues of what happened in this "future"...a voice greets her, a voice too familiar for her. 

"Princess Sally? My world! What a sight for sore eyes."

Sally jumps and looks behind, the voice seems to come from everywhere and it's too dark to see.

"Ro-Robotnik?"

A dim light shows her a way in. She's inside the war room now. Sally rubbed her shoulders feeling a chill. This place was cold, dead cold. The voice spoke again.

"Yes, or rather, what is left of the Robotnik you know. I sensed the portal open; I wasn't sure who came trough though." His voice sounded weak and old.

"Where are you? Show yourself!" she demanded. She started to walk slowly feeling around, it was still too dark to recognize anything. He could be standing right in front of her and she wouldn't know.

"Now, now, my dear princess, there is no need for hostility. I pose you no treat. I am not the person I used to be... not anymore."

She could feel something different in his voice, she could feel some regret but she was too cautious to let herself fall for a trap.

"Is that so? How can I trust someone who won't show his face?" she bumps onto something, turns around and feels it. Wires, pipes…some sort of machine. She looked up forcing her eyes to catch the smallest detail but she saw nothing but darkness.

"My face should be the least of your worries. I, in general, am not a pleasant sight."

"You never were a pleasant sight, Robotnik."

He stays silent this time.

The monitor screen suddenly turns on and videos of a time when the Freedom Fighters were still there, fighting against Robotnik start showing. An all too familiar sight. Sally stared at the screen as it showed how the FF were almost loosing the battle with Robotnik, then a twist, another foe appeared taking Robotnik out and taking his place.

"I suggest you take a seat, Sally." Sally sat on his chair then thought. Sally? He never calls me just Sally. the idea was quickly forgotten as she kept watching the video on the screen.

Robotnik joined the FFs to win back the city and succeeded. Robotnik had now spent so much time with them he changed in heart. But the foe was never truly defeated. The next few minutes were of a huge fight from all FFs and Robotnik's forces against the foe's army.

Then, a massive explosion...a nuclear explosion. Everything was wiped out, everything on the planet even the foe. However, part of Robotropolis remained intact, that was Command Center and some adjacent buildings.

The video stopped. Sally didn't know what to think or say. She looked behind her something told her she knew what those wires were.

"You were the only survivor...you used your technology to keep yourself alive." Sally walked towards the pipes she felt before.

"Show me."

There was a silence that seemed to last for too long. Then finally broken.

"As you wish."

The lights of the War Room turned on. Now the whole place was illuminated. Sally gasped at the sight. (Drawing)

"I've been here, alone, for the past 20 years. Now, Princess, that you might have an idea of how I feel, may I ask for one last favor? After it's done you will be able to go back trough a portal I myself will create." She noticed his mouth didn't move, he was talking by telepathy.

Sally snapped from her amazement. "Y-yes, what is it?"

"Take me out of my misery."

Sally walked closer to him… his body. "How?" She didn't have to ask why.

"The plug behind my head keeps my body alive. I will allow you to pull it off. It will be quick and painless." He paused "If that worries you."

Sally reached for it and felt as it clicked loose, now all she had to do was pull.

"Wait!" He said suddenly when he felt her grip.

"Yes?" A change of mind perhaps?

"One last request..."

Sally nodded.

"I'm not sure if my counterpart from your time feels like this or will..." he paused to gather his thoughts. "I have always… felt some… affection towards you."

Sally's eyes widened. "You mean, you...you liked me?"

More silence, Sally could have sworn she saw some blush on Robotnik's cheeks.

"Surprised, yes?" he chuckled kindly and somewhat amused. "I'd always admired your determination and courage. I think your counterpart from this future saw that...heh, she was always...hmn...how to say...flirting, with me. But she also let it be clear that she loved Sonic more than anything and so do you, I bet."

"Of course I do!"

Robotnik got that as if she had just been offended by his feelings. "Very well, then. You may unplug me now."

"But what was your last request?" This time she spoke a bit concerned.

"Nothing of much importance..."

"Please. It's your last wish. Let me grant it."

"It –is- something for you to... grant."

Sally smiled; she knew where this was heading. "Go on, tell me. Please."

What she noticed then made her chuckle a little. His heart, which she could literally see, was beating faster and harder, he was nervous.

"I... I just want..."

"This?" Sally couldn't believe what she was doing, she reached for him, placed her hand on his cheek and kissed his lips kindly then she noticed he, his body, his mouth...he was kissing back, his eyes were closed now. She never imagined this could ever happen to her. That she could be kissing the person she hated the most but this was not the same person, this was a new person.

She felt something wet on her cheek; she heard his voice once more.

"Thank you..."

She pulled the plug before he could finish the sentence; she wanted him to leave with that in mind and not with the good bye. She walked towards the portal that had opened in the middle of the room. She wiped her cheeks dry but those tears were not hers. Just before she walked inside she looked back one last time and smiled, she held back her own tears. That was probably the most sweetest kiss she's ever received, it was a kiss full of love and care, a kiss given with all his heart

… heart.

Monsters have no heart...

He did.


End file.
